labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawase Miko
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = Scorpio |height = 165cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016 2017 - 2019 |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016) Space Craft Group (2018-2019) |labels = Label The Garden (2016) UP-FRONT WORKS (2018-2019) |group = SeeDream |blog = Official Blog |joined = June 12, 2016 |days = 0 Years, 4 Months, 25 Days |left = November 6, 2016 |stagename = Funada Miko (舩田美子) |acts = seeDream, College Cosmos}}Kawase Miko '(川瀬美子; stage name 舩田美子) was a former singer signed under Label The Garden. She was a member of SeeDream.She resigned from seeDream and Label The Garden due to chronic neck pain. On October 3, 2018, it was announced that she would be a member of College Cosmos. Biography Early Life Kawase was born on November 12, 1996 in Ehime, Japan. 2015 On November 20, Kawase passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Tsugawa Arika, Kimura Saya, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Kawase was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi. On June 12, it was announced that Kawase would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kimura Saya, Hazuki Kotomi, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. Kawase was absent from seeDream's September 12 talk and chiki event for neck pain."みーこ＊禁じられたアイス" (in Japanese). Line Blog. 2016-09-13. On October 28 Kawase announced that she will resign from seeDream and Label The Garden due to chronic neck pain. Her last live was the Seven Seeds Vol.3 concert on November 6 where she also celebrated her birthday."みーこ＊重大発表" (in Japanese). Official Kawase Miko Blog.2016-10-28. 2017 On November 20 it was announced that Kawase would be part of Campus Queen. It was also announced that she would go by the stage name Funada Miko. 2018 On October 3, Funada became a member of the new idol group College Cosmos that is under the label UP-FRONT WORKS. 2019 On March 28, it was announced that Funada graduated from College Cosmos, due to graduating from university. She graduated from the group on March 31."舩田美子・脇田茉奈 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos HP. 2019-03-28 Personal Life Family= She has a pet rabbit. |-|Education= Kawase is currently in her 4th year of university. She is studying Literature at Aoyama Gakuin University. |-|Friendships= * 'Kimura Saya: She is good friends with Flower Notes member Kimura Saya. * Tsugawa Arika: She is good friends with former seeDream member Tsugawa Arika. * Kamiya Izumi: She is close with fellow seeDream member Kamiya Izumi. |-|Name Meaning= Kawase's given name "Miko," means beautiful (美; mi) combined with child (子; ko). Profile Stats= * Name: Kawase Miko (川瀬美子) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Birthplace: Ehime, Japan * Blood Type: B * Height: 165cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 SeeDream member ** 2016.11.06 Resigned * LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2016) *'Other Groups:' ** Campus Queen (2017-2018) ** College Cosmos (2018-2019) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Foods: Unaju * Hobbies: Anime appreciation * Special Skills: Classical ballet * Favorite Subjects: Classic Literature Works Radio * 2016.10.27 RIKOmania no Konnya mo Shibuya de Machiawase Trivia * She is learning Chinese. See Also * Gallery:Kawase Miko * List:Kawase Miko Discography Featured in References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter Category:1996 Births Category:People from Ehime Category:Scorpio Category:November Births Category:Blood Type B Category:SeeDream Category:2016 Additions Category:Kawase Miko Category:Members currently attending university Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:2016 Departures Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Former members who joined an Idol Group